Crush
by UnravelingLuv
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki was always smarter than he acted. Not only was he book smart, but he happened to know a lot about the human mind. This caused him to be able to get exactly what he wanted. And right now, all Nagisa wants is Rei Ryugazaki. And he'll stop at nothing to get him. (College!AU, Yandere!Nagisa, later on: Possessive!Nagisa) (Summary by Vannaluv) (We own nothing but the plot)
1. Senpai Stuff

**(A/N: Nagisa's P.O.V is written by Vannaluv while Rei's is written by me. Just clearing that up. -Unraveling)**

**(Nagisa's P.O.V)**

"Nagisa. Are you even listening?"

I shook my head. Had they been talking to me?

Makoto simply sighed, shaking his head and smiling, but Haru just gave me about as odd a look he could.

"Nagisa, you don't usually space out like that."

"I know, Haru-chan. I'm just really excited for the cute little new college kids to get here~!" I flashed him a huge grin, waving my arms for emphasis.

It was much too easy to make my childhood friends satisfied. They were smart, but not very observant.

Haru-chan was studying marine biology, just so he wouldn't have to leave the water alone too much.

Mako-chan was studying law, to be a defense attorney. I don't think anyone was really sure why he was, but it was obvious to anyone he enjoyed it and was good at it.

Rin-Rin and Sou-chan were studying criminal justice. They each apparently wanted to be detectives.

I, on the other hand, surprised everyone by choosing to study psychology. I didn't choose a specific type, because I want to understand the minds of everyone. I want to know the things no one would expect, or want, me to know. Like how Haru-chan, though his face stays stoic, is always overthinking and daydreaming.

Or the real reason for Mako-chan's personality.

Or why Rin-chan and Sou-chan want to be detectives.

I guess I've always been good at understanding people and reading the signs, but I've only gotten better.

"Look, Nagisa. The new students are all arriving."

Makoto's voice brought me from my thoughts, and I quickly turned to face where he had pointed.

It was true, tons of cars had suddenly filled the lot and people were all heading towards the main office area.

And in those crowds and crowds of people, I saw a flash of blue.

Allowing my eyes to adjust to the distance, I saw what must be the definition of amazing.

A man- boy- whatever you want to call an 18 year old who just started college, seemed to be glowing in the crowd of people. His blue hair was styled perfectly, red glasses framing shining purple eyes. The boy was wearing a white button up, along with black pants, with a book opened in his hand, head bowed as he walked and read. The backpack he had on was lime green and quadruple strapped, and from what I could see said a name on the side.

Ryugazaki...?

Well, I'll find out soon, for sure.

I just knew it. _**He was mine.**_

I sat in my room, attempting to draw the boy's eyes, so I'd never forget them.

It had been pretty easy to get into the office and find the bluenette's file. For such a large college, the school has a pretty much deserted office besides about three elderly women who take the world's longest breaks.

His file was in the 'R' section, with his picture attached to the front with a paperclip.

'Ryugazaki Rei.'

I opened his folder, going through the papers until I came across the word roommate.

'Seirika Izuna.'

No. Not happening.

I took a pen from the desk and scratched out the name, leaving mine in its place, also replacing the room number and wing.

Eh, I didn't have a roommate, anyway~

Then I left and went back to my dorm room, leaving me where I am now, drawing eyes in my bright yellow notebook.

**(Rei's P.O.V)**

Looking up at the large building in front of me, I felt excitement rush through me like electricity. It was my first year at a university: starting now. I was going to be studying biology to become a scientist. When I walked inside, the atmosphere around me felt different somehow...

Deciding that I should put my things away first, I went to my dorm room. Inside the room was a blond seated at a desk, scribbling away with great concentration in a yellow notebook.

"Um, hello?" I called, trying to get his attention. He turned around rather quickly, looking a bit shocked.

"When did you get in here?" he asked.

"Just now. I'm pretty sorry for frightening you!" I bowed slightly as I apologized, and after a while, he started laughing.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I'm Nagisa Hazuki. What's your name?"

"Rei Ryugazaki. I'm a first year here."

"Ah, well, I'm a second year. We're roommates from now on, I guess, huh, Rei-chan?"

**_ ...Rei-chan..?_**

"I suppose so, Hazuki-senpai. I'm studying biology here. What are you studying?"

"Psychology." he replied. That was an interesting topic. Not one that I was expecting, but it was interesting.

Finally tired of standing around awkwardly, I glanced down at my watch, and my eyes widened at the time. I put my belongings down quickly, and Nagisa seemed to be interested in me running around frantically.

"I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you, Hazuki-senpai!" He blinked in confusion before answering.

"Oh...I see, you like leaving early, don't you? That's fine. Class doesn't start for another six minutes though...anywho, guess I'll be seeing you here later!"

"Mmhmm. See you later, Hazuki-senpai!" I said.

Just as I was about to leave, Nagisa spoke again. I looked back at him.

"You know, just Nagisa is fine. The 'senpai' stuff just doesn't seem right. Bye bye, Rei-chan~"

There seemed to be a glint in his eyes as he stared at me. I left the dorm room with a small smile, heading to class.

_**(Well, there's the first chapter~! We're really excited for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Bye for now, Loves! ~Vannaluv)**_

**(A/N: What she said! ^ -Unraveling)**


	2. Getting Burned

**(Rei's P.O.V)**

**-Later that night-**

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stick up as warm breath hit the skin there. I turned around in my chair hastily, nearly colliding with Nagisa's forehead as I met his bright, pink eyes.

"N-Nagisa-kun...what are you doing?" I asked. I pushed up my red glasses which were slipping further down my nose, and I was careful not to touch the lense.

"I'm watching you study." he admitted innocently.

You were a bit too close to me...it didn't feel like watching...

"Don't you have to study for your psychology class?"

"Nope."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a test?"

"Yup. But I don't need to, don't want to."

I sighed, mumbling an ok. He did look quite bored after all.

"Why is watching me so interesting?"

"You're Rei-chan, so everything you do is interesting."

This freaked me out a little. Well, I didn't know him that well, nor did I know his friends. Maybe this was his personality.

I was just hoping that if I met his friends later they wouldn't scare me like this...

I sighed and looked back down at my textbook, ignoring the fact that Nagisa was still behind me. I was grabbed suddenly, causing me to let out a small gasp. I felt Nagisa put his head against mine affectionately.

"Your hair is soft, Rei-chan..." he mumbled.

He said something else among the lines of "Smells nice.."

His actions only made me smile. He was actually quite cute...

What are you thinking!? That's crazy! My thoughts screamed.

But I didn't care.

I was falling for Nagisa.

**-The next day-**

Half asleep, I felt something tickle my nose. I opened my eyes to find Nagisa merely inches away from my own. I had screamed.

_Loud._

It was not very beautiful, indeed.

The tickling sensation was simply Nagisa's hair brushing against my nose. Again I asked,

"N-Nagisa-kun...what are you doing?" I pushed him lightly off me, and he sat cross-legged on the bed in front of me. I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

"I wanted to know if you were awake." he said. Again, he was very innocent saying it. The tone his voice had made me instantly forgive him.

"Well, I'm awake now.."

"Good~" he chimed. And he smiled, tilting his head.

**-That afternoon-**

After class, I walked back to the dorm with Nagisa.

He suddenly proposed a race, confidently yelling that he would win. He ran ahead, laughing.

I was worn out, so I kept walking, not bothering to run. I spied a yellow notebook a foot away.

I quickened my pace, picking it up. The cover had 'Nagisa Hazuki' written on it in black Sharpie.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it.

On the very first page was a detailed drawing of two purple eyes.

My eyes.

I turned the page, finding various notes written.

'Ryugazaki' was the label.

I closed the notebook in shock.

"You ok?" someone said. I turned my head to see Nagisa. He had run back after I had decided to just walk.

"Y-Yeah..why?" he said nothing and eyed his notebook.

"You read it?"

"O-Only the first two pages," I handed it to him, "here. Sorry for snooping through your things."

"Mmm. It's ok."

A moment of silence passed before I said, "Why are my eyes drawn in there?"

"Hm?" he said, looking at me.

"Oh, this?" he asked aloud, flipping to the page and showing it to me.

"Y-Yeah..that."

"I like sketching is all. I wanted to draw you." Then it clicked. This explained why he was always watching me. This explained why he was watching me in the morning.

He wanted to sketch me.

"It's good." I said.

I guess it was just a misunderstanding, right?

**(Nagisa POV)**

That was _WAY_ too close.

If he would've gone farther into the notebook, who knows what he would've found. I had notes on how he looked doing several things.

How he mumbled slightly in his sleep. The way he scrunched up his nose slightly when he was confused. I'd written pages on how he pronounced things like my name.

I've drawn his eyes. His lips. The shapes and colors were so perfect in real life I was positive I'd drawn them incorrectly every time.

I remembered exactly the way he furrowed his brows when he was thinking hard. The sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about whatever he was passionate about at the moment.

**I was in love.**

And no one, and I mean no one, will ever take my love from me. Because we're meant to be~ Rei and I, we belong together.

I can't wait to prove my affections.

**-The Next Day-**

"Ryugazaki is kind of hot. More of a bang then a love interest, though." Sou-chan had said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"

Rin-Rin sighed. "You aren't interested in anyone romantically."

"Heh, true."

We were sitting at the lunch table, awaiting Mako-chan and Haru-chan. Eventually they joined us, Rei-chan coming along with them.

"Hi, Rei-chan!"

He'd nodded towards me, offering a smile. "Nagisa-kun. Matsuoka-senpai. Yamazaki-senpai."

"Rei."

"Yo."

Everyone was soon seated, when I noticed Sou-chan. He slowly leaned towards Rei-chan, placed his hand on the blunet's shoulder, and whispered something that led to my Rei-chan blushing and stuttering.

This would not work.

_I could not allow this._

"Guys, I'm actually not feeling so good. Mind if I head back early?"

Mako-chan immediately responsed, telling me to go rest, and Rei-chan offered to walk me back, but I refused.

I needed to plan alone.

**-That Night-**

I walked to the kitchen, as I knew Sou-chan enjoyed late night snacks.

"Oh? Hey, Nagisa."

I smiled at him, "Hey, Sou-chan! You know where the gasoline is? I think the stove's running low, so..."

"Oh. Yeah, it should be in the cabinet under the sink, if there's any left."

Sure enough, it was. I made sure to unscrew the top as I walked back near Sou-chan, skillfully forcing myself to trip over one of the grooves in the floor, and effectively covering him in the oil.

Sou-chan groaned in annoyance, shaking his head to flick the liquid from his hair.

"Shoot. Nagisa..."

"I'm so sorry, Sou-chan! Maybe I have a towel or something?" I cried out in fake distress.

I dug around in my pockets, grabbing the lighter and flicking it on quickly, then tossing it on the ground near Sou-chan's pants.

As they caught fire, he looked at me, pure surprise etched into his features.

"Did you just..."

His sentence was interrupted by a scream of pain, and the flames spread up his body, slowly engulfing him.

That was new.

Though the fire was only meant to scare him, even as it spread I did nothing to stop it, taking the time to observe. I could see the flames rubbing brutally against his skin, slowly etching black marks into it. I could tell it had to be extremely painful, by the way Sou-chan, who always did his best to hide pain and injuries, was crying out in his low voice.

Finally, I thought to yell.

"Help! Somebody! Fire! Hurry and help us, please!"

When I could hear the footsteps running towards me, I muttered, "Could've avoided this. Just had to stay away from Rei-chan."

Then, I walked away from the kitchen and Sou-chan's smoldering body, and right into the person who had come running.

**...**

**In case anyone wanted to know what Sousuke whispered, it was this corny pick-up line: ****_Can I have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes._**


End file.
